


Merry Christmas Dean

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Christmas destiel. Sorry I suck at writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Dean

"Cas, where the hell are we?" Dean asked in irritation.

"Dean, just calm down, he worked really hard, just let it be a surprise." Sam said in exasperation.

"Alright, stand there." Cas said in excitement. Cas ran over and plugged in a cord before crunching through the dry leaves and wrapping his jacket closer.

"A-Alright... Sam, you can untie his blindfold." Cas said, suddenly nervous for his reaction.

"Cas..." Dean breathed out, looking around in awe. He was in the trees a little ways away from the bunker and there was a cement platform and tall golden-leaved tree branches above his head. There were pots of soil cemented in the ground but Dean's attention was immediately drawn to the tree branches above him, because hanging from them were round ball lights, shining a yellowish-white color, bathing the area in a golden warm glow. There was a brick oven behind him and small lantern-style lights around them. He had to tear his eyes away to look at Cas.

"H-How..." Dean said quietly.

"Every morning before you were awake for months now I would sneak out and work on this. Sam found out and started to help me. We had to take intense care of these trees to keep the yellow leaves but it... It was worth it... To..." Cas trailed off, a light blush on his face.

"I'll leave you guys to it then... Merry Christmas Eve Dean..." Sam said gently, hugging his brother before waving to Cas and smiling as he walked back.

"Oh! I forgot!" Cas said suddenly, scrambling to get into the stone oven and hitting a button on something he'd hidden inside.

"Is that... Music?" Dean said in surprise. Cas nodded, nervousness and yet intense calm surrounding his chilled limbs in the crisp night air.

"Cas? You said it was worth it to..." Dean stopped, waiting for him to continue. Cas blushed but Dean couldn't tell if it was from the cold or embarrassment.

"To... It's worth it to... See you... Smile... You don't do that enough..." Cas said shyly. Deans jaw slightly dropped open and he looked at Cas, who was bashfully avoiding his gaze. He smiled in adoration and walked over slowly, putting a hand on his arm carefully.

"I... I love it... Thank you Cas..." Dean said shyly, not moving his hand away.

"So Cas, why don't we take that radio outta there and light a fire?" Dean suggested. Cas nodded and they threw in some logs of wood, then lit it up. It slowly started to feel warmer until Cas started to look sleepy. Dean smiled and turned up the radio, realizing it was on some romantic music station, no doubt Sammy's idea.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a cheesy way, bowing and sticking out his hand.

"Y-You want to dance with me? Isn't that something romantic?" Cas asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I was kidding- I mean- unless-" Dean stopped, unsure of what to say. He looked away grinning like mad when Cas moved his arm away from Deans hand and instead put his hand onto Deans. Slowly he started a pull Cas into a sort of slow dance and he was stiff and nervous. After a while he seemed to relax though and he hesitantly put his head on Deans chest. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around him, swaying in time with the music and the crackling fire. Their fingers were intertwined and his hand was on Cas' waist. Cas was almost asleep. Dean chuckled and looked at him in the golden light as his eyes struggled to stay open.

"Cas, we should go back in, you're gonna fall asleep." Dean said quietly.

"Hmmmm... Happy... Here..." Cas mumbled, leaning into him more.

"Ok, come on buddy, there's a fireplace in the bunker living room too, come on." Dean said gently, trying to get him to follow.

"No... Comfy..." Cas muttered. Dean laughed and finally gave in, picking up the small radio in his hand and unplugging the lights. It was difficult without letting Cas fall but when he had it done he was able to scoop Cas up in his arms and carry him to the bunker. Cas didn't even say anything, instead choosing to snuggle into Dean even more and let himself be carried through the cold. When they got too the bunker Dean opened the door and walked straight to the living room. There was a large couch and fireplace, and Sam was sitting on the couch. He was scared to see there was someone next to him. He stood still and watched as his brother talked to the person, who had his back turned to him, so he couldn't tell who it was. Before he could even get a closer look the person, definitely a man, was kissing Sam. He nearly screamed when Sam didn't slap the guy. Instead Sam flailed his arms for a minute and the man pulled away. Gabriel. Freakin Gabriel?! Sam seemed to be in total shock but only for a split second before he charged forward, putting his hands on Gabriel's face and pulling him closer, kissing him. Dean gaped at them and made a small gasping noise, making Sam swing his head towards Dean, who was still holding Cas.

"D-Dean- I can explain- please-" Gabriel stuttered.

"Stop... Just... We'll talk later... Cas is asleep, can you guys move over?" Dean said quietly.

"Yeah- Gabe, why don't you head upstairs, I'll be there in a sec..." Sam said cautiously.

"Dude, are you gay?" Dean asked quietly. Sam turned red and looked away. Dean just waited for him to say something.

"No..." Sam muttered.

"Sam..." Dean said sternly.

"No! I'm... I'm not..." Sam said quietly.

"Well?" Dean prompted.

"I'm not... Just because... You can like more than one thing... There's nothing wrong with being... Different..." Sam said shyly.

"So you're bi?" Dean asked stunned.

"N-No- I mean- I don't-" Sam stopped, giving up and bowing his head with embarrassment.

"Dude, look, Cas is heavy, we can talk later. I'm not mad, just go find the dude and tell him to stay away from my beer and baby. Kevin is with Garth out at a night on the town, he's fine. Crowley is locked away. Just... Go figure things out ok?" Dean said comfortingly.

"Thanks Dean... Same too you... Figure out Cas..." Sam said quietly, his face red. Dean looked down in his arms at where Cas was sleeping and looked away quickly.

"I-It's- it's not... Just go find Gabriel before he gets his ass lost in this place." Dean said sternly, a hint of a smile on his face to show he wasn't angry. Sam grinned and nodded, running off to find Gabriel. Dean finally put Cas down on the couch but Cas started mumbling something.

"What'd you say?" Dean asked sleepily. Cas mumbled again and Dean had to lean closer to hear him.

"Broth'rs home... Isn' he?" Cas whispered, his words slurred.

"Yeah Cas, Gabriel's here. You wanna stay here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... S' warm... Stay here... We c'n dance..." Cas slurred. Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The poor guy thought he was still dancing outside! Dean just smiled at him.

"You want me to stay with you?" Dean asked in surprise, finally realizing what Cas had said. Cas hummed in agreement and reached out for Dean. He pushed his hand away and picked Cas up, laying him on the floor. He laid down on the couch and crossed his arms in victory. Cas whined and sat up, squinting as he looked around.

"It's alright... I'll sleep on the floor." Cas muttered sadly, his eyes shutting as he laid on the cold floor.

"Cas, no, I was gonna let you lay up here with me, I mean- if you want." Dean said quickly.

"Yeah..." Cas yawned, struggling as he pulled himself up.

"Dean? M' cold now." Cas said, his skin getting goosebumps.

"Alright, stay here, don't role back though or you'll be in my spot. I'll go get some clothes for you." Dean said gently. Cas was only wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. Dean was wearing his green jacket and jeans, but he took off the jacket in his room. He grabbed a blanket, a long sleeve navy blue shirt, cause Cas loved that color, and some socks. Dean got himself socks, a long sleeve navy green shirt, and sweat pants. He realized Cas might want more comfortable clothes, so he got him some black sweat pants too. When he came back downstairs Cas was waking up, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Here, put these on. Don't look over here, I'm changing too." Dean told him calmly. Cas nodded and turned away, while both of them turned around and put on the clothes. When they turned towards each other, Dean smiled shyly and he laid down on the couch. Cas looked at Dean quizzically. Dean chuckled and pulled Cas onto the couch, and Cas yelped in surprise when Dean pulled on him. He wasn't expecting it and he had been turned towards Dean, so when he was pulled into a laying position, he was nose to nose with Dean on the small couch. Deans smile and laughing stopped as he realized how close they were.

"C-Cas- personal space..." Dean tried lamely. What Cas said next took him by surprise.

"Just shut up." Cas said quickly, before shutting his eyes and kissing Dean square on the lips. Deans eyes widened by he didn't pull away. He shut his eyes and kissed back, their lips locked together. When Dean did pull back it was to breathe. Cas still had his eyes shut but he didn't bother opening them. He knew Dean was smiling. When he did look up at him Dean moved and pulled the blanket up over them.

"Wanna go up to the bed now? Just to sleep I mean." Dean added quickly.

"No... I'm fine here..." Cas mumbled, snuggling against Dean as they both drifted into a warm sleep. The last thing Dean heard was barely above a whisper but he knew what had been said immediately.

"Merry Christmas Dean..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it's just now spring time, but I'm posting old fix a I've written months ago.


End file.
